Jak wydostać się z tej jaskini?
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 15 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Drużyny czekał wyścig sanek, gdzie jeden się męczy, a reszta dochodzi xD Do tej cięższej roboty zgłosili się Muriel i Severin! Kiedy byliśmy już pewni wygranej Reniferów, w samej końcówce to Niedźwiedzi wygrały! Kto odpadł? Odpadła Isabella, która widocznie nie pasowała niektórym osobom w drużynie. Doszło również do zmiany drużyn... Patricka i Fatiha! Co przyniosą te zmiany? Gdzie staruszki wynoszą te worki? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Syberię Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Gdzieś w jaskini - Noc Renifery Osoby z drużyny Reniferów wyszli z worka i zauważyli, że nie są w domku. '''Gregor: '''Gdzie my do licha jesteśmy!? '''Severin: '''Coś czuję, że... przenieśli nas tu, jak spaliśmy sobie. '''Gregor: '''Niby, jak mieliby to zrobić? I poco? '''Julia: '''Chyba nam podali środek nasenny do kolacji. Coś mi już wtedy nie grało, ale zjadłam, bo Severin nalegał <3 '''Severin: '''Nie chciałbym byś poszła spać głodna :) Julia się zarumieniła. '''Emily: '''Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy w jaskini. A wy co sądzicie? '''Severin: '''Na pewno jesteśmy w jaskini, a raczej pod jaskinią. '''Julia: '''Zaczynam się bać :/ Severin objął Julię. '''Severin: '''Spokojnie. Niczego nie należy się bać. ;) Gregor upadł na ziemię. '''Julia: '''Boję się... :/ '''Patrick: '''A tobie co? (please) '''Gregor: '''Szlag. Przeziębienie się skończyło, to musiała mnie dopaść choroba stóp. Nie mogę tym samym chodzić :( '''Patrick: '''Wierzycie mu? (please) '''Severin: '''Biedak. Pomogę ci Gregor. '''Patrick: '''Nie, ja się nic zajmę! :) Patrick wziął Gregora za rękę. '''Patrick: '(szeptem) Pomagam Ci. Mam nadzieję, że się mi się odpłacisz. Tak? ;D Gregor podniósł kciuk do góry. '''Gregor: '''Dzięki Patrick. '''Patrick: Gregor już jest po mojej stronie. :) Emily: 'Patrzcie! '''Patrick: '''Aha... Monitor, czyli to kolejne wyzwanie (please) Monitor się włączył i widać było w nim Chrisa. '''Chris: '''A dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że to wyzwanie, a nie coś innego? (please) '''Patrick: '''Np. Co? :P '''Chris: '''Sam nie wiem xD A to jest wasze wyzwanie. Waszym zadaniem jest wydostać się z tej jaskini. A w tym miejscu, gdzie jesteście znajdziecie torbę, a w jej rzeczy. Kto wie, może wam się przydadzą xDDD '''Julia: '''Mogę wiedzieć, która godzina!? '''Chris: '''Nie mam zegarka, więc ci tego nie powiem xDDD Powodzenia! ;D Monitor się wyłączył. '''Patrick: '''Cudownie... (sarkazm) Niedźwiedzie Oni także wydostali się z worka. '''Thomas: '''Bardzo śmieszne McLean... Ktoś tutaj dawno nie oberwał? -.- '''Tatiana: '''Cóż, im szybciej się stąd wydostaniemy to lepiej dla nas. :) '''Fatih: '''Potrzebny tylko dobry plan. '''Muriel: '''Plan? Ja wolę działać już! :) Muriel wzięła rozbieg, by rozwalić ścianę. '''Tatiana: '''Proszę pani nie trzeba! :) Muriel zahamowała. '''Tatiana: '''Ostatnio pani zabiła wilka i ciągnęła sanie. Może dziś wypadałoby się oszczędzam? ;) '''Muriel: '''Masz całkowitą rację. W końcu życie się ma tylko jedno :) '''Fatih: '''Sorry, że przeszkadzam, ale brakuje nam zawodnika. '''Thomas: '''Kurde no, gdzie tą Sierrę wcięło? Zaczęli się rozglądać. '''Sierra: '''JESTEM TUTAJ! :D Popatrzyli w górę i zobaczyli Sierrę siedzącą na monitorze. '''Tatiana: '''Dobra robota Sierra. '''Muriel: '''Za chwilę Chris nam przemówi xD Monitor się włączył. '''Chris: '''A przemówię, przemówię... Sierra zabieraj te nogi :P Sierra wyskoczyła do drużyny. '''Chris: '''Dzięki :P Waszym zadaniem jest wydostać się z tej jaskini. A w tym miejscu, gdzie jesteście znajdziecie torbę, a w jej rzeczy. Kto wie, może wam się przydadzą xDDD '''Fatih: '''A gdzie jest druga drużyna? '''Chris: '''Po drugiej stronie ściany. '''Thomas: 'Łatwiej mają czy trudniej? Monitor się wyłączył. 'Thomas: '''Szlag... '''Tatiana: '''Ooo, chyba widzę torbę! :) Pobiegli za nią. Wyzwanie Renifery '''Emily: '''Mam torbę... A teraz co w niej jest? Drużyna patrzy co jest w środku. '''Severin: '''Młotek? '''Julia: '''Jakaś paczka chrupków? '''Emily: '''Piłka do nogi? Poco nam to? xDDD '''Patrick: '''Być może chcą nas wyrolować... a być może zostawić. '''Emily: '''Raczej nie zrobiliby tak, bo w końcu na nas zarabiają :P '''Gregor: '''Coś tam jeszcze jest? '''Emily: '''Nic więcej. '''Julia: '''Najlepiej wyrzućmy to marne pomoce :P '''Emily: '''Zostawmy. Tak na wszelki wypadek :) '''Julia: '''No dobra. Może się nam przydadzą. '''Patrick: '''Chwila! Przecież tu nie ma wyjścia... O_o '''Severin: '''Jak się rozejrzymy to je znajdziemy kolego :P Zaczęli się rozglądać. Niedźwiedzie '''Tatiana: '''Lina z hakiem :) '''Sierra: '''Bandaż :) '''Thomas: '''Jakaś dużą sprężyna? Ok... To 1 i 3 może nam się przydać, ale po chuj nam bandaż? -.- '''Fatih: '''Znalazł się w torbie, więc będzie nam potrzebny. Problem jest taki, że nie widzę wyjścia stąd. '''Muriel: '''Może ktoś z nas rozwalić ścianę. :) '''Tatiana: '''To jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Przecież tu musi być jakieś wyjście. '''Thomas: '''Ja bym mógł przywalić w ścianę, by się zawaliła, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty na to :P '''Fatih: '''Ja tu nie widzę jakiegoś wyjścia nadziei, ale rozejrzyjmy się jeszcze raz. Zaczęli się rozglądać. Renifery '''Emily: '''Znaleźliście jakieś wyjście? '''Patrick: '''Ja nie. Gregor, widziałeś coś czego ja nie? xD Szturchnął go. '''Gregor: '''Nic, nic... :/ '''Emily: '''Ciekawe co teraz porabia drużyna przeciwna. '''Patrick: '''Mnie bardziej ciekawi co innego... Ostatnio Severin i Jula stali się bardzo dziwni. '''Emily: '''Zauważyłam. Jakby stali się bardziej podli, a w szczególności Jula. To, jacy ostatnio byli dla Fatiha i Isabelli (fuu) '''Patrick: '''Połączmy siły :) Pomogę was, a potem wy mi... '''Julia: '''Drużyno! Severin coś znalazł! <3 Patrick z Gregorem i Emily pobiegli. Severin wskazał im na bramkę do piłki nożnej. '''Severin: '''Coś czuję, że do tego była piłka. '''Patrick: '''Co zamierzasz? :P '''Severin: '''Strzelę se gola :) '''Patrick: '''A jeśli to pułapka? :P '''Severin: '''Zaraz się przekonamy. Oddalcie się :) Julia dała całusa w policzek Severinowi. '''Julia: '''Uwielbiam, jak jesteś taki troskliwy <3 Severin wziął rozbieg i strzelił gola. '''Patrick: '''I co? I nic xD '''Gregor: '''Eee... popatrzcie! Wskazał na mały tunel, który zakryła bramka. '''Severin: '''Dobra robota Gregor :) To wchodzimy tam ;) '''Patrick: '''Tam też cię przenieść? (please) '''Gregor: '''Byłoby miło :) '''Patrick: '''Dobra :P Weszli do tunelu. Niedźwiedzie '''Tatiana: '''Dobra... Faktycznie tu nie ma wyjścia. '''Thomas: '''I czas na to stracony. Ja jebię! Thomas walnął w ścianę. '''Thomas: '''JPRDL... Ściana też ani drgnie -.- '''Muriel: '''Jednak warto by spróbować jeszcze raz :) '''Fatih: '''To nie jest dobry pomysł. Czekajcie, może coś wymyślę... '''Sierra: '''Kiedy wszystko zawodzi należy patrzeć w niebo :) '''Muriel: '''Absolutna racja! Pomódlmy się :D Tatiana spojrzała w górę. '''Tatiana: '''Sierra, jesteś genialna. Tam jest dziura prowadząca do góry! :) '''Fatih: '''Tylko, jak się tam dostaniemy? '''Sierra: '''Może spróbujemy na sprężynie wybić się do góry? :) Pozostali wzruszyli ramionami. Sierra weszła do sprężyny. '''Sierra: '''Chodźcie! Wszyscy się zmieścimy :) Reszta dołączyła do niej. '''Tatiana: '''To na trzy skaczemy... 1... 2... 3! Skończyli wszyscy poza Muriel. '''Thomas: '''Co kurde poszło nie tak? '''Fatih: '''Muriel. '''Muriel: '''Wybaczcie, nie wiedziałam, że tak od razu mam skoczyć xD '''Tatiana: '''To jeszcze raz... 1... 2... 3! Wszyscy skończyli, po czym sprężyła się odbiła od ziemi i wystrzeliło ich w górę. Tym samym wydostali się z podziemia. '''Tatiana: '''Nie było chyba tak źle. Co nie? :) '''Sierra: '''Ja chcę jeszcze raz to powtórzyć! :D '''Muriel: '''Co za dużo, to nie zdrowo Sierra :P '''Sierra: '''Jasne. Jak wrócę do domu to na pewno to powtórzę :) '''Fatih: '''To teraz idziemy... '''Thomas: '''Przed siebie :P '''Tatiana: '''Tak. To w drogę :) Poszli. Renifery Drużyna Reniferów wyszła z małego tunelu i znaleźli się w jakimś ciemnym miejscu. '''Emily: '''Kurczę, ale tu ciemno... Widzicie coś? '''Severin: '''Nic. Ma ktoś z was telefon lub latarkę? '''Julia: '''Ja nie. '''Patrick: '''Też nie mam. '''Gregor: '''Ja mam latarkę. '''Severin: '''To daj Gregor :) '''Gregor: '''Nie mogę, bo ręce mi zdrętwiały :/ Emily wyjęła z jego kieszeni latarkę i rzuciła do Severina. Od ją włączył i wszyscy popatrzyli na Patricka. '''Patrick: '''No co się gapicie? W tunelu było wilgotno! -.- '''Gregor: '''No nie powiedziałbym. '''Patrick: '''No comment... '''Julia: '''Tam jest wyjście stąd! :) Pobiegli w kierunku wyjścia, a z niego nagle wyszedł niedźwiedź. '''Patrick: '''No nie! To żarty jakieś!? '''Severin: '''Oj, wydaje mi się, że nie. Niedźwiedź zaczął na nich ryczeć, a oni zaczęli wrzeszczeć i cofnęli się do kąta. '''Patrick: '''Jakiś plan? (please) '''Emily: '''Już po nas! '''Patrick: '''Ależ genialny plan (sarkazm) '''Emily: '''A masz coś lepszego? '''Patrick: '''Eee... '''Gregor: '''To znaczy nie. '''Julia: '''Spokojnie... Severin, podasz mi tą paczkę chrupków? Severin rzucił jej paczkę chrupków. '''Julia: '''Cześć misiek, cześć! :) Pogłaskała go. '''Julia: '''Chcesz trochę? ;) Niedźwiedź przytaknął. '''Julia: '''A dostaniesz, dostaniesz! Tylko musisz nasz wpuścić. (proszę) Będzie nam miło i się najesz ;) Julia podała rękę z niedźwiedziem dając mu paczkę chrupków. A oni poszli dalej. Niedźwiedzie Oni przechodzili po linie nad przepaścią. '''Fatih: 'Świetnie pomyślane Thomas z tą liną. Mocno się trzyma. Tylko nie patrzcie w dół! 'Muriel: '''A ja tam się patrzę w dół i jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza :) '''Fatih: '''Jak tak to spoko, ale reszta niech tego nie robi xD '''Thomas: 'Żebym ja o tej porze szlajał się po jakiejś pojebanej jaskini... '''Tatiana: '''Takie cuda tylko w Totalnej Porażce. :P Każdy przeszedł na drugą stronę. '''Thomas: '''I po problemie. Dalej. :P Poszli dalej. '''Sierra: '''Jak wrócimy do domu to będziemy się z tego tylko śmiać xD '''Thomas: '''No ja nie zamierzam oglądać powtórek. Prędzej wywalę telewizor przez okno xD '''Fatih: '''Aż mi się dom przypomniał <3 '''Muriel: '''O kurczę! Biedne zwierzątko :/ '''Tatiana: '''Zwierzątko? Tatiana rozejrzała się i zobaczyła rannego kotka, który ledwo chodzi. '''Tatiana: '''Nie zostawimy go tak :/ Sierra, rzuć bandaż z torby. Sierra rzuciła jej bandaż. '''Tatiana: '''Spokojnie mały, za chwilę będziesz cały ;) '''Muriel: '''No i to mi się podoba! Renifery '''Patrick: '''Tu nic nie ma! Ślepy zaułek... '''Julia: '''Może źle patrzymy, może jest tu jakieś tajne przejście :) '''Severin: '''Julka, ta jaskinia nie jest mechaniczna, więc raczej tego nie ma :/ '''Patrick: '''Mówię wam, że to ślepy zaułek! '''Gregor: '''Patrzmy na ściany, które nas otaczają! '''Emily: '''Właśnie! Ta ściana wydaje mi się podejrzanie równa... Choć... Tutaj jest mała wypukłość :) '''Julia: '''I co to ma do rzeczy? '''Emily: '''No, wiele :P '''Julia: '''Co takiego proponujesz? :P '''Emily: '''Severin, walnij w to miejsce młotkiem :) '''Severin: '''A poco? '''Emily: '''Zrób to! Po prostu. '''Julia: '''A kim ty jesteś, by rozkazywać Severinowi!? -.- '''Severin: '''Spokojnie! Zrobię to. Severin walnął w wyznaczone miejsce młotkiem. '''Patrick: '''I nic :P Zrobiła się dziura. '''Emily: '''O jej! To kolejny tunel, kieruje na górę! '''Severin: '''Widzę światło nocne! '''Patrick: '''To na co jeszcze czekamy? Udali się tunelem w górę. Niedźwiedzie Tatiana opatrzyła kota. '''Tatiana: '''I po problemie. Kot zamiauczał i wskoczył Tatianie na ręce. '''Sierra: '''Chyba cię polubił :) '''Tatiana: '''Widocznie :) '''Thomas: '''Ludzie, ale kurde wciąż nie znamy wyjścia z tej pierdolonej jaskini -.- '''Fatih: '''Spokojnie. Tatiana, zapytaj go xD '''Tatiana: '''Dobra, co mi szkodzi :) Pogłaskała kotka. '''Tatiana: '''Kiciu, wiesz może, jak wydostać się z tej niefajnej jaskini? :/ Kot przytaknął i wskazał obandażowaną łapą drogę. '''Tatiana: '''Jeszcze nie tracimy nadziei. Za mną ;) Poszli za Tatianą. Obie drużyny Obydwie drużyny zmierzały do wyjścia na zewnątrz. '''Chris: '''Ooo, uwaga! Biegną, biegną... A zwycięzcami wyzwania są... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Niedźwiedzie!!! Jako pierwsi wyszli z jaskini, a tuż za nimi z dziury wyszła drużyna Reniferów. '''Niedźwiedzie: '''JUHU!!! :D '''Chris: '''Moje gratulacje. Kto by pomyślał, że mój kot wam pomoże stąd wyjść xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Mogę go przygarnąć? :/ '''Chris: '''Nie :P Chris zabrał swojego kota. '''Chris: '''Natomiast drużyna Reniferów, jesteście do bani! Znowu kogoś odeślecie do domu! ;D '''Renifery: '''Ehe... -.- Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam po raz kolejny. Widocznie macie pecha xD Nie przedłużając... Podliczyłem wasze głosy. Bezpieczni czuć się dziś mogą... ... ... ... ..Severin! ... ..Patrick! Oraz... ... ... ... ... ..Emily! Zostali: Gregor (Który ze względu na chorobę nie mógł w pełni brać udziału w wyzwaniu) oraz Julia (Która widocznie zraziła do siebie kogoś...). Jednak odpaść może tylko jeden i jest to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Julia! '''Julia: '''Dlaczego!? Przecież byłam pomocna! ;-; '''Severin: '''Racja. Czm? :/ '''Emily: '''Trzeba było nie eliminować Isabelli :P '''Julia: '''Weź spadaj! Sama się prosiła... Machnęła ręką. '''Severin: '''Jula zanim pójdziesz do armaty chcę ci powiedzieć, że ciebie kocham! :) '''Julia: '''Tak? Jak ciebie też :) Pocałowali się, po czym staruszki zabrały Julię. Severin jej pomachał. '''Severin: '''Wygram dla ciebie! :) '''Chris: '''I kolejny odcinek za nami. A kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnych odcinkach... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu